


[Podfic] Find Me a Find

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: due South
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of green_grrl's "Find Me a Find"It's a conspiracy. AKA the matchmaking AU.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Find Me a Find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me a Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763166) by [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/pseuds/green_grrl). 



> Thanks to green_grrl for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 02:12:58**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bjmt89kcuxn474q/Find%20Me%20a%20Find%20by%20green_grrl.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Find Me a Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763166)**
  * **Author:[green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
